character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Narrator (Canon, The Stanley Parable)/Withersoul 235
The summary for The Narrator has been taken from the Villains Wiki (with two small parts added to the first paragraph, and one thing to the second). Credit goes to them. ---- Summary The Narrator is one of two characters appearing in the clever adventure/puzzle game, The Stanley Parable, along with the titular playable protagonist. The narrator's roles as a character depends on what Stanley, controlled by the player, does, as the game allows them to form an endless amount of conclusive outcomes, where he either serves as the main antagonist, a neutral/misunderstood character or a deuteragonist, sometimes even Stanley's friend. What the Narrator is exactly shall always remain a mystery - he is never truly seen throughout the entire game - but according to himself, he is basically the writer of Stanley's life, changing the script constantly. He is aware that he is in a video game, is just a voice in Stanley's head, and has complete control over reality itself, or at least Stanley's reality. He sees how Stanley's boring life works out and always puts a sadistic and/or helpful twist before resetting it to see what happens in the next incarnation of Stanley's life. Others believe Stanley is simply insane, imagining that he is being terrorized by an omnipresent bully stuck in his head. He is voiced by Kevan Brighting, who also narrated the Little Big Planet series. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C Name: The Narrator (possibly) Origin: The Stanley Parable Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Narrator Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Types 4 and 9), Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Death Inducement (Can force Stanley to die in some endings), Teleportation, BFR, Fire Manipulation (Conjured fire in the Baby minigame and burned the office to the floor in some versions of the story), Nigh-Omnipresence, Nonexistence (Erased all of Stanley's co-workers as confirmed in the Explosion Ending), Event Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can re-arrange and create rooms, remove or add doors or loop them infinitely), Light Manipulation (Can summon light), Darkness Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Programmed and can freely alter the properties of and rewrite the game-world), Telekinesis (Can open and close doors without being present in the room they're located in. Maneuvered Stanley through the air in the Mariella Ending), Text Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect Stanley if he dies), Music Manipulation (Can play music inside of the game-world without the use of any devices), Paradox Manipulation, Technopathy, Sound Manipulation, Creation, Time Manipulation (Can reset and reload the game-world), Summoning, Emotional Manipulation (Made Stanley go insane in the Mariella Ending), Perception Manipulation (Able to apply filters and shaders to the game, such as blurring or applying a red shader to the Player's point of view), Data Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can warp into the worlds of Minecraft and Portal), Time Paradoxal Resistance and Acausality, Power Bestowal (Granted Stanley the power to break free from his narration and disobey his commands), Paint Manipulation (Can conjure stripes of paint across the surfaces of the building's interior) and Matter Manipulation (Said that he can sink the office into the ground. Seeing all the other crazy stuff the Narrator's done, it is unlikely that this is a hyperbole). Possibly Transfiguration (Presumably turned all of Stanley's "appartment" and its furniture into his office and its furniture, though it is unknown wether this was Stanley or the Narrator). Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Can completely warp, edit, modify, reset and reload the game-world, which he also created. By creating narration paradoxes, the Narrator can corrupt the very fabric of reality, screwing up the whole game-world), possibly Multi-Universe level (The game-world possibly contains at least 19 timelines in the form of endings as well as four other scenarios described at the end of the Confusion Ending, a white void, a subspace-like area between all the locations, a space-like area, a weird, wooden house interior which even the Narrator doesn't recognize and various other domains) Speed: Likely Nigh-Omnipresent (Is likely in almost all areas in the game at once, though not truly everywhere. In the Escape Pod Ending, when Stanley escapes the Narrator to an escape pod, it doesn't work because the Narrator isn't present) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level+ or possibly Multi-Universe level (Is completely unaffected by anything inside of the game) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Above Average (Is the writer of the game and knows a lot about it) Weaknesses: Sometimes, his control over the game is just as limited as the Player's. Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 2